Existing to Live
by chloe.elyse
Summary: Inuyasha has been secluded from the real word since he was a baby. Without knowing what real life is like, he tries to see reality through books. But on his thirteenth birthday, he decides it's time to stop existing. It's time to live. 5 years later, he's finally living. But at what cost? What has the world changed in Inuyasha? Who is this girl that weaves her way into his life?
div class="adn ads" style="padding-bottom: 20px; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: transparent; padding-left: 8px;"
div class="gs" style="margin-left: 44px;"  
div id=":re" class="ii gt m1533fb599965040f adP adO" style="font-size: 12.8px; direction: ltr; margin: 5px 15px 0px 0px; padding-bottom: 5px; position: relative;"  
div id=":ri" class="a3s" style="overflow: hidden;"Inuyasha was allowed outside exactly 5 times a year. His birthday, Mother's Day, children's day, Christmas, and New Years. Other than that, he was trapped within a prison like room in the back of his parents /He only saw his mother and mares occasionally, but he would ask them the same question every time they got /"Why am I in here?"br /They would only answer with vague responses like;br /"You aren't ready for the real world."br /"Just a little longer."br /"You must stay safe."br /Then they would cut off all other questions he had and leave him alone in his dark small /br /His room was made of flaking cement, with two cushioned chairs in one corner and a bed in the other. Every other open space was lined with book shelves and stacks of books riddling the floor. Reading was the only way he could get in touch with the outside world, the only way he knew what was out /br /So that's what the boy did, night and /He /br /Once in a while, he would feel something happen to his body that made him cringe and cry out. It felt as if his bones were shape shifting. His long, thick silver-white hair would turn pitch black and his teeth felt like they were going back into his gums. He felt like he was on /br /On his thirteenth birthday, he was fed up with reading. He thought he'd die for sure if he had to stay in that room for another year. So, he devised a /br /When he was out in the yard, after he had finished soaking up some sun, he started scouring the grass and the bushes. He was looking for something dense, something that could break away at a hard substance. He finally found an old metal pole from the old gate that they used to have, but he couldn't find a hole in the fence anywhere. So, he slipped the hard pole through the sleeve of his yukata and slunk back to his /br /Hiding the pole behind some books out of eyes reach, he started to grow /br /"If this doesn't work, who knows what they'll do to me. I could be beaten." he thought to /br /He then raced back out to the gardens and spent the rest of his afternoon laying in the /br /Finally when the sun went down and the moon rose, the maids escorted him back to his /He made sure that all noises had stopped, and he knew he wouldn't have to worry about anyone hearing him since they were all at the other end of the mansion. Inuyasha carefully took out his pole and gathered many of the large books to act as a stool. There was a small crack near the top of the wall that faced the outside. So, he jammed that pole into it as hard as he could. With a satisfying cracking noise, the thin cement began to come away in pieces, letting in the cool night /br /He worked away at that hole for 3 hours until finally there was a space big enough for him to slide his torso through. He hoisted himself up, and shimmed until only his legs were in his room. He hadn't really thought about how he was going to get down, so he flipped over onto his back, knocking the wind out of /br /He had done it. Inuyasha was nearly free. But he still had part of his plan to /br /After he took some deep breaths, he got up and raced to the lowest part of the fence. Scaling it and avoiding the spiked edges, he jumped over into the /br /He looked like a shooting star with his shinning hair and how fast and nimbly he /br /He had never felt so alive./div  
div class="yj6qo" /div  
/div  
div class="hi" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; width: auto; border-bottom-left-radius: 1px; border-bottom-right-radius: 1px; background: #f2f2f2;" /div  
/div  
div class="ajx" style="clear: both;" /div  
/div  
div class="gA gt ac5" style="font-size: 12.8px; padding: 0px; width: auto; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-top-style: none; border-color: initial; margin: 0px; background: transparent;" /div 


End file.
